Triple Deed
by SwtxLilAznGrl
Summary: Sess/kag !!!! Kagome's 3 dangerous jobs lead her to HIM!! how will she get close enough to him to accomplish her assignments? will she accomplish them?
1. short summary

Triple Deed  
By: Swtxlilazngrl  
  
Summary  
  
SESS/KAG  
  
What is she?  
A 19 year old girl with miko blood and power. Also a spy for Japan, a mercenary, and a secret agent for the toddler, Kowhenma (please correct my spelling)//minor crossever//  
  
What is her three mission: HIM  
  
I wouldn't mind for some suggestions from your oh so wonderful imaginations either  
  
So uh PLEAZZZ OH PLEAZZZ REVIEW and tell me whether or not to continue. 


	2. three call

"Triple Deed"  
By: Swtxlilazngrl **********************************************************I am sooooooooo sorry!! ^_^; I forgot to mention that Kowhenma is the 3 year old (actually 300 years old) look like from Yu Yu Hakusho // like I said, just a minor crossover *-*; no worries___ I apologize to those who prefer Inu/kag fanfics because this is completely SESS/KAG!! I just love them. by the way this is my first fanfic so pleaz give me a break  
  
I want to thank my first reviewer: "TOBYSEER"  
Yay!!! You're the best!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA **SNIFF.SNIFF** I DON'T OWN SESSHOUMARU *BREAKS DOWN INTO TEARS* **********************************************************  
  
Chapter one: The assignments  
  
As the raven-black haired women walked out of the showers, she sighed. 'Finally some peace and quiet' she thought then walked towards her room to change into some comfortable sleeping clothes.  
  
As soon as she finished dressing, her phone rang. She picked it reluctantly and put it to her ear, "hello?"  
  
"Hey Kagome, feeling better?" the other line said  
  
"Hey Sango, I'm better but. uh what is it now" Kagome said to her best friend  
  
The other line sighed and said unenthusiastically, "I'm sorry Kagome, I tried to tell the council but they over ruled me I'm sorry, but look on the bright side, every one considers you the best spy of Japan." Sango said hopefully.  
  
"Its alright, at least you tried" kagome continued "so what's my assignment this time. England, France, America?" she said with forced enthusiasm.  
  
"Nope! It's in Japan but you have to do is find some information."  
  
"Such as...." Kagome pressed her to continue thinking that if these missions continue, not only will she not pass College but won't even have a chance to get married let alone date.  
  
Sango continued, "You do know who Sesshoumaru is, right, you know, one of the wealthiest man in Japan and probably Asia itself. Well all you have to do is find out whether or not he's doing anything illegal." (Please review or email me some suggestions of whatever the illegal thing is. I'm still thinking.)  
  
"Yeah I know who he is but why don't you send some one else." Kagome said.  
  
"Well we don't exactly trust just anyone with this job. It's quite dangerous." Sango stopped not sure how to continue.  
  
"How's it dangerous, I mean all you have to do is follow the guy or even easier, hack into his system." Kagome inquired.  
  
Sango sighed over the phone, "Fine, I'll tell you the truth, even though I'm not supposed to, you see, its not easy because, Sesshoumaru is a demon, and well you're the only agent with some type of advantage."  
  
"So I don't have a say in this do I?" Kagome asked, "alright I'll do it, but . but I repeat, after this I get a break. Kay?"  
  
"Of course, I forgot to mention, the council decided that you can get a break if, IF I repeat, you complete this assignment."  
  
"You doubt me?" Kagome said with hurt.  
  
"NO Way, you have never messed up a job before. Look I hang up now so you can rest, kay, good night sweetie." And with that, Sango hung up.  
  
Kagome placed down the phone and sighed and climbed into bed. She didn't get halfway when her computer started saying "YOU GOT MAIL". Although she didn't want to, she got up and checked her mail. It said on the SUBJECT:  
**Job worth-any amount** ^^ We've got an assignment for you DarkAngel. You may list any amount you want and we'll pay but you have to complete it first. If not completed, you may keep one third of the payment. If you want the job, write back.  
Anonymous^^  
  
She smiled, at least her clients know the way she worked, but another job, but how can she handle two at once. Then again, that's what she gets for being a mercenary as well, she thought. Well it's not the first time, but at least she can name the price. She wrote back, thinking 'hey if they freak, I just have one less job to do: ^^My price is probably 3 million yens. (* I think yens are the currency, and I think 3 million is a fair price*) take it or leave it. ^^  
  
As soon as she sent it, a few minutes latter, a reply came back:  
^^Fair price, if you succeed, we will arrange a meeting place. Your job is to kill someone. His name is Sesshoumaru, perhaps you've heard of him. Well he's a demon and we want him dead. According to what we've heard, you're the best of the best? Well we'll see, either way, many have failed, and paid with their life. Our advice, don't underestimate him^^  
  
She clicked off and was planning to get some beauty sleep, when (do you know the camera that is usually connected to the computer so that people can talk face to face, well I'm not sure what it is or what its called so uhm. if you know, please tell me, because I've seen it before but don't have it and forgot what its called. So for now I'm just going to call it the CAMERA.Please excuse my non intelligent brain) her computer CAMERA turned on with Kowhenma on the screen, saying "good evening Kagome" while sitting on his huge chair with his ogre in back of him.  
  
"Hello Kowhenma, what do you want now and make it quick. I want my sleep." She said while thinking about grounding him, after all, she was babysitter and was in charge of him. She smiled at the thought of the last time she saw him. Although three hundred years old, he only looked and acted like a three year old. Thus that is why his father, the king of the spirit world, hired her to protect him. But then again, he couldn't pay her enough to stay away. She treated him like her little brother. But while thinking to herself, she hadn't realized Kowhenma started talking again.  
  
"Uh, Kagome, hellllllooooooo, anyone home," he said while waving a hand on the computer. Immediately, she snapped out of it. "Well, it took you long enough."  
  
"Kowhenma," she said warningly, "don't you talk to me like that."  
  
"my apologies, Kagome, I di, didn't mean it." Kowhenma stuttered. "All I wanted to do was tell you about a mission I was planning for you."  
  
"Alright, Kiddo," she sighed as he started to say something but decided against. "Just tell me and let me rest."  
  
"Okaayyyyyyy. Your job for the time being is quite simple but dangerous. I need you to find out who the current four lords of the north, south, east, and west is and what they are planning."  
  
"What do you mean planning?" She asked getting curious.  
  
"There have been rumors that they are planning something which I apologize, Kagome, but it is confidential." He explained  
  
"oh, okay. I understand but when do I need to start."  
  
"whenever you want to but. First, keep it confidential. Second, be careful. Third, if you want, find out their plan." He said  
  
"okay, I'll see you later. Bye Kowhenma." Kagome officially shut off her computer only to get some rest.  
  
Oh my god, three jobs, maybe I manage but then, it's not the first Time. However they all said it was dangerous.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Wow, that was very long. 6 pages, I hope you like.  
  
Pleaz REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx for reading 


End file.
